


Another Kind of Compasss

by Lucifuge5



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chicago - Freeform, Crossdressing, Gen, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>This is paradise.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Kind of Compasss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/gifts).



Much as she hates wearing his clothing (the jeans are ironed and so high-waisted they look straight out a 1950s movie and the red plaid shirt really doesn't go with her skin tone), she really has no choice but to wear drag. _Better be safe than sorry, I guess._

At least she left his Stetson home.

Chicago is the biggest and most modern city Ms. Fraser has ever resided at, but the store she's looking for is in an unfamiliar part of town. She fights the urge to roll her eyes at her reflection every time she walks past a window display.

~*~

It takes her a while, but eventually she's standing in front of _Zig-Zag's_. Heart thudding fast, she opens the door and steps through.

Outside, everything might look a little drab and grey around the edges. Inside _Zig-Zag's_ , however, life is an explosion of bright colours, feathers, sequins and glamour. There's even a small beauty salon at the far end. This is paradise.

She nods her head at the two men standing behind the cash register, hoping that they look beyond her disguise. The tall one gives her a cool once-over before pushing up his glasses and continuing texting. The shorter man, arms covered in tattoos, winks at her. "Give us a holler if you need anything, 'kay?"

"Will do," Ms. Fraser answers and makes her way to the rack of dresses on her right.


End file.
